Caught
by Disco Shop Girl
Summary: ROTS AU. Anakin is caught being affectionate with a child in the temple arousing Obi Wan's suspicions. [Anakin–Padme, Obi Wan, Luke, Leia, OC]
1. Chapter 1

**Caught**  
Author: Disco Shop Girl  
Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, though I wish they were! I've just put words in their mouths  
Summary: ROTS AU: Anakin defeated Sidious, and has managed to keep his marriage to Padme, and their children, a secret. When the twins turned two they were given up to the Jedi.

* * *

Obi-Wan felt a subtle shift in the force and paused in his stride along the hallway to peer into the room full of babies. He watched on thoughtfully as Senator Amidala's third child teared up in a corner of the temple crèche. The little girl had only come in last week, and no one begrudged the youngest as they longed for their parents in the first few weeks. 

Lifting an eyebrow in surprise he watched his ex-padawan enter the colourful room and, nodding with familiarity to the otherwise occupied adults, made a beeline for his friend's child.

His interest now peeked, he watched Anakin plonk himself on the floor. Amongst the tiniest of the temple's inhabitants the arrogant young man picked the little girl up – for a cuddle! Obi-Wan watched stunned as two tiny arms promptly wrapped themselves around his neck and buried her face into his tunic. Having been his master for over a decade Obi-Wan was shocked to see the very gentle calming he used to soothe her. Too familiar. Far too familiar.

Though Anakin turned his attention to a handful of other nearby younglings as they played, his attempts at disguising the intent of his presence amongst the young was already useless. He should have given up sitting there rocking her gently and stroking his fingers through her light blonde hair.

Obi-Wan's hand raised to his beard thoughtfully. He moved down into the temple archives and called up information.

"Looking for something, you are," a voice said knowingly behind him.

He turned to bow to Master Yoda.

"The midichlorian count of Senator Amidala's youngest," Obi-Wan explained.

"Suspicions you have?" came Master Yoda's reply as he looked up to the screen.

"I remember that her twins had identical counts, though they are not identical twins. I wondered if perhaps the oddity had affected her youngest too."

Master Yoda nodded and raised his small chair to view the screen beside Obi-Wan.

"Very odd to have two force-sensitive children. Three, Senator Amidala has. Very strange. Very strange," Master Yoda commented and Obi-Wan agreed.

Obi-Wan called up the twins' results and then compared it to her two year-old's.

"They're identical," Obi-Wan commented unnecessarily.

The feeling of dread started to really sink in.

"Only one other person has a count so high it's off the normal charts."

Closing his eyes Obi-Wan called up Anakin's profile and forced the display to show him all of the representations side-by-side.

"Anakin has this exact number also, it would seem," Master Yoda said.

"Blast," Obi-Wan suddenly muttered, looking at the screen.

He was decidedly let down to have his hunch pay off.

"Father the Senator's children, Anakin has," Yoda pragmatically decided.

Although he wanted to focus on the fact that his life and all that he'd held precariously balanced in his understandings had just been tipped upside down, a small thought jumped into his unconsciousness.

"Then he's passed on his force sensitivity? I've never heard of that before."

"Had children before, no Jedi has. Most valuable insight your apprentice has provided."

Neither had anything to say for a moment as both sat lost in thought.

"Face the council to explain, he must."

"I fear this revelation solidifies my suspicions that his attachment to the senator is beyond platonic. What will be the council's path in this matter Master Yoda?" Obi-Wan had to ask.

The thought that his good friend could be kicked out loomed in front of him and he could not help but blame himself.

"Decide that path himself, he will. Bring him before us, you must."

Obi-Wan nodded respectfully, stood and walked away deep in thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two  
**_Later that evening_

Anakin probed the minds of all those sleeping in the three year-olds' dormitory. None remained awake, so he took his chance to slip in, cautious to remain unnoticed.

He swiftly moved along the beds, subtly planting the thought to move into a deeper sleep into the minds of all but two of the toddlers.

Finally he reached the beds of his twins, side-by-side near the end. He smiled down fondly at each of them, relaxed under their blankets and so perfect in their slumber.

"Luke, Leia, wake up," he softly whispered, giving them a gentle nudge with the force to move them from their dreams.

Leia woke up first.

"Daddy?" she asked sleepily.

"Hi princess," he murmured, sitting down on the side of her bed.

She sat up and leapt into his arms, hugging him tightly.

Luke chose that moment to stir too and Anakin carried Leia over to his small bed, bringing them both in close.

"How are you guys doing? Alright?" he asked them quietly.

"I saw you today! But I didn't call out or anything!" Luke told him proudly as he bounced in his lap.

"Did you? Where?" Anakin grinned.

"In the hall near the archives," Luke remembered.

"Ahhh, I was down having a play with R2. You are so good for not calling out, I'm so proud of you."

Anakin held them close and lay out on Luke's bed, one twin curling into each of his sides.

"I miss mummy," Leia told him softly.

"Me too," Luke sorrowfully chimed in.

Anakin gave them a quick squeeze and ruffled their hair.

"She misses you too. Especially now that all her little Skywalkers are here."

"If we play with Lané, do we have to pretend she's not our sister?" Luke asked seriously.

Anakin laughed loudly then remembered where he was and toned it down, reinforcing the suggestions of sleep he'd washed over the rest of the dormitory.

"No you don't have to pretend. They know she's your sister."

"But they don't know you're our daddy," Leia remembered seriously.

"That's right. Now I had better go before someone catches me in here."

Anakin tucked Luke back in, then carried Leia back over to her bed and tucked her in as well.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too daddy," she grinned, putting her arms around his neck and giving him a squeeze.

He stood up and moved back to Luke's small bed.

"I love you too," he whispered to his only son.

"I miss you. I want to go home," Luke told him not so quietly.

Anakin paused, not having a response. Duty before self was Padmé's policy. And it tore him up inside, debating whether to keep their children at home with her and far away from the Jedi, but deny them the life that he loved and the frustration which was sure to come with such high force ability if they were left untrained.

"I know you do," was finally the best reply Anakin could come up with.

"Okay, good night. I'll see you soon."

They both nodded seriously.

"Sleep," he softly ordered and waved his hand gently.

He stood watching them until both their eyelids had closed and they'd returned to their state of slumber before creeping towards the door. He had enough time to sneak upstairs and give Lané a quick kiss and still slip back to his own quarters without being noticed. Covering himself to return home to Padmé was probably going to prove too risky, he'd best remain in the temple tonight.

He was just reaching his hand for the door panel when a voice from near the floor quietly asked

"Are you married to her Anakin? Or have you just sired all of her children?"

Anakin stopped and winced. Internally he blasted himself for not searching deeper for Kenobi's hidden presence. Still, he had to deal with the situation as best he could.

"Master," he greeted, bowing slightly.

"They are yours are they not?"

Obi-wan came into the light and gestured towards where the twins lay. He'd obviously overheard the entire conversation. Before Anakin could reply his ex-master had continued.

"And Lané too, one would suppose."

Anakin had no answer. Nothing sprang to mind. All the times he'd rehearsed getting caught and not one of the solutions he'd come up with entered his mind.

Finally "I love her," quietly fell from his lips.

"Yes I know you do."

Anakin led them out into the corridor, allowing the door to close behind them so the children would be disturbed no longer.

"What are you going to do with me?" Anakin inquired.

Obi-Wan was slightly taken aback. He'd obviously been preparing for Anakin to break into a rage, accuse him of spying and disloyalty. Normal Anakin short-fuse behaviour. But Anakin's mind was far too busy covering all scenarios for the future to divert energy into anger.

"We have an appointment with the council," Obi-Wan told him firmly.

He started walking towards the council chambers.

"Now?" Anakin asked in disbelief.

There was a long pause as Anakin remained by the sleeping chamber of the children. He thought to himself for a moment, then dropped his shoulders and let the force flow through him, clearing his mind. A list of his goals started forming in his head and he moved slowly to catch up to his former master

"Why do you think I am their father?" Anakin asked evenly.

"With Luke and Leia I was suspicious for a while, but it faded with time. This afternoon I was walking past the crèche and saw you with Lané."

"Oh," Anakin murmured dejectedly. "We could have just been playing. The senator and I are good friends you know, I spend a lot of time in the presence of her children – they know me! I just thought she'd like to see a familiar face!" he perked up defensively.

"Stop it Anakin. I went to check midichlorian counts on Luke and Leia and Lané. And they're all the same. Way too high, and identical to yours. We were not aware Jedi traits could be passed on genetically, but it would seem you have disproved that theory."

"That could be anything," Anakin defended.

"I just heard you tell those twins you loved them. And they both called you daddy, then remembered they have to pretend you aren't."

_Damn!_ Anakin's mind lost all will to deny it. There was too much evidence now. Best to make the most of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The doors to the council chambers opened in front of them and Obi-Wan strolled determinedly to his seat, leaving Anakin to complete his journey in the middle of the floor.

Master Windu spoke for the council while the rest watched on attentively.

"Anakin, it has come to our attention that the Senator for Naboo, though having a very low midichlorian count herself, has produced three children with identical, phenomenally high counts. The theory has been put forward that it is the father she refuses to name who is responsible for such levels of force-sensitivity in her children. Master Kenobi has noted that not only are you the only other being with a count of over twenty thousand, but that your count is actually identical to theirs. Previously it was understood that Jedi traits were not hereditary, but random. However no Jedi has willingly produced and not hidden their offspring before, and it has been hypothesised that perhaps a midichlorian count is affected by those of the parents. Your friendship with the senator is well known. Your cells contain the same concentration of life forms as all three of her children. The suggestion stands that it is you who has fathered both the twins and the little girl. Have you?"

The first time someone other than Padmé had acknowledged Luke and Leia and Lané were all his. Anakin didn't smile like he wanted to, although he was incredibly proud. It would be inappropriate and probably have him removed from the order and the temple in the time it took to take a breath. But he didn't flinch or submit either.

"Yes they are my children," he freely admitted.

"Aware that you are their father, are they?" Yoda inquired.

Anakin nodded his head in Obi-Wan's direction.

"As Master Kenobi will attest, I was just wishing them a goodnight when he found me. They are quite aware that I am their father."

"Attachment is forbidden young Skywalker," Obi-Wan reminded.

But Anakin knew what he was doing. Subtly giving Anakin the chance to justify his actions. And he loved his master for it.

"But I need attachment to keep me focused. I don't know if it is because I started my training so late, or the situation in which I lived the beginning of my life, but the situation now stands that I would not willingly give up my attachments."

"Hmmmm, interfere with your mission to protect, it does. Gives you reasons to doubt. Loss to fear."

Anakin thought for a moment then truthfully replied

"But I have fought and defeated the Sith master with the threat of the senator's death hanging over me should I succeed, and I still remain here today."

Obi-Wan sat up straight as he internally baulked and struggled to school his face into unattached enquiry.

"What do you mean Anakin?"

"Darth Sidious invaded my dreams, falsified force visions to tempt me into joining him. I thought that was understood?" he asked, confused.

"No, you did not inform us of this Anakin," Master Windu sternly reproached.

"But I did," Anakin defended evenly. "I spoke to Master Yoda of my visions of pain, death, suffering."

"The truth he speaks," Yoda confirmed. "Come to me with his visions, he did."

There was silence for a moment as all council members paused to think. Yoda's eyes scrunched closed, whether it was to contemplate or draw on the force for hindsight could not be said.

"Tempted, you were," Yoda deduced.

"Yes master."

"But fall to the dark side you did not."

"No master."

"Hmmmm."

A few heads nodded in understanding and the feeling in the room became truly open in interest. Surely there could be no greater challenge to face than that Anakin had already described.

"What is the extent of your relationship with Senator Amidala?" Master Windu asked.

"We were married on my mission to escort her back to Naboo directly after the battle of Geonosis. We spend time together when it is possible for both of us."

Stay calm was all Anakin could remind himself over and over. Show them that up until this point it has worked for everyone. Duty has always come first.

"How much time is that?" Master Kenobi asked.

"During the Clone Wars not very much. Now I leave the temple most nights and return after I've meditated at dawn."

"And this is a deep attatchment?" Windu prompted.

"The deepest. I have loved her since I was a child, deeply loved her since her life was threatened before the outbreak of the war and I was assigned to protect her. We have three children now. I care for her very much."

"Do you think your marriage impacts on how clear your mind is of confusion in the heat of battle?" Obi-Wan continued the questioning on lines Anakin could handle.

"No master."

"Ahhh, but in the future it may," Yoda prompted.

"No master. Darth Sidious tortured me with visions when I'd been with her no more than eight hours after five months apart. I was ungrounded and vulnerable. I was overjoyed that she was pregnant with my first child, I don't see how I could have more to risk than that."

There was a long silence as the depths of Anakin's feelings radiated from him and the council members scrutinised him relentlessly.

"True this is," Yoda approved.

There was a split second more and then Master Windu nodded to Anakin.

"Very well, sanction this marriage the council does. You may continue to spend your evenings at Senator Amidala's home as long as it does not interfere with your duty as a Jedi. Do you feel you will be incapable of separation from her when you are required to carry out missions off world?"

"No master," Anakin eagerly assured.

Inside his heart was beating all the more as he tried to comprehend what just happened.

"Very well, you are dismissed."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Anakin briefly thought of moving, racing home to Padmé and telling her everything, but he had commitments. Lots of them. That were all tied together. And he couldn't leave the temple because Padmé trusted him to protect their children. He had a feeling it was the only reason she'd truly been able to give them up.

"More you desire from us Jedi Skywalker?" Yoda queried.

"My children. So much power needs someone to care for and love."

"You are requesting not only that we sanction your marriage but remove your children as well?"

"No master. If what you say is true, that it is from me that our children have inherited their ability to use the force, then my wife is condemned to a life where she could not keep any child she bore. From no other family has there ever been more than one child brought to the temple. Yet all three of our children live here."

"You would suggest alternative arrangements?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I would like to take Luke, Leia and Lané home with me at nights. In the mornings I will bring them back, with me, to the temple, and when I am away I will arrange alternative transport to convey them to and from Senator Amidala's apartments. I am not a force-blind being, they would still be with a Jedi outside of the temple."

Anakin stood patiently, waiting. Hoping. For everything, everything he'd ever dreamed of could become a reality. If only the council would agree. He'd tried to sound as rational as possible as he put forth his suggestion. After all, that was what Padmé would have done. And people always seemed to listen to her. He only hoped it would work.

"Very well, a pilot study you will be Jedi Skywalker."

"Return to your home with your family. Your children will be expected to return with you at dawn every morning, and remain until such time as all of their lessons are completed at the end of the day. Both you and your capability to function as a Jedi, as well as your ability to raise the children will be reviewed in two standard years," Master Windu instructed him and Anakin's breath caught.

He could take them home? His precious little ones. All three of them? To Padmé?

"Be mindful of your feelings young one," Obi-Wan warned, though a smiled crept up onto his face.

Anakin stopped radiating his happiness to the twelve other force-sensitives in the room.

"Yes master. Thank you. And should we have any further babies where this problem of high midichlorian counts exists, would the arrangement stretch to accommodate them?"

"Yes Jedi Skywalker. Now retrieve your children from the dormitories and return to your wife as you so obviously wish to."

Anakin bowed politely, and literally had to restrain himself from bolting out the council doors. Once they'd closed behind him though he had no such qualms.

He flew back to the twins' dorm, waking them softly once more and trying to keep the rest of the room asleep.

"Luke, Leia, wake up," he prodded them.

Their little eyes fluttered open again.

"Daddy?"

It was Luke who queried first this time.

"The council has said we can spend the night at home with mummy. Would you like that?"

"YES!" came the enthusiastic simultaneous reply.

"Shhh," Anakin hushed though his face displayed their feelings just as clearly.

"Okay, well let's just get your boots and cloaks on and we'll go."

Anakin had to help them both with their shoes, then ensuring both had cloaks wrapped safely around them to ward out the blustering night breeze. Then he took one in each hand and led them out of the dormitory.

"We have to stop and get Lané," he reminded them and though the time of night was conducive to grouchiness from them, they followed without a sound.

Anakin had to walk slowly, though his heart was on wings, so that he wasn't dragging the twins along. He left them standing outside the babies' room for a split second, ducking inside to retrieve his youngest, making sure he wrapped her up in a blanket. She didn't wake as he returned to the door.

"Okay, Leia take my hand, and Luke you hold Leia's hand, good boy."

In a slow silence he made his way to the hanger bay, Lané asleep on his shoulder and the twins, now moving slower than ever as their lack of sleep really set in, stumbling along.

"Here we go," he said softly, choosing a closed speeder and coaxing Luke and Leia to climb into the back.

He placed their sister between them and watched fondly as all three cuddled up together and promptly fell asleep.

As he piloted the small transport out of the docking bay and across the city he planned his surprise for Padmé meticulously. And peace reigned his body and soul, as he was now complete. Totally and utterly complete.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Reaching the apartment he reinforced the notion of sleep in both the twins and pulled up carefully alongside the spacious balcony.

He removed Lané from between them, disabling the balcony's security features and moving inside stealthily. Glad that they hadn't yet had the heart to remove the contents of Lané's nursery he carefully placed her into her sleeper and smiled. It felt so right to have her back here. With them. Where she belonged. It had only been a week, but he knew Padmé had cried herself to sleep every night. Giving up Lané she had been forced to acknowledge that she would probably have no child of her own to raise.

She would be so happy. He reached out for her with his mind and found her fast asleep in their bed, long having given up on his return that evening.

He removed himself to the speeder and retrieved the twins, Luke in one arm and Leia in the other. They woke enough to cuddle into him and fall back to sleep.

It occurred to him as he carried them inside that they hadn't been home in almost a year. And hadn't seen Padmé in that long either. Unfortunately, that meant their beds in the nursery had been removed, and there was no specific place for them to sleep. When back at the temple he hadn't really considered this problem. His focus had been on getting them home. On having his family together. On having Padmé see their twins again.

But his mind provided him with a perfect image and he knew exactly where they would spend the night.

He walked confidently, though quietly, to his bedroom. Twisted and bent his knees to press the activation panel with his elbow and quietly slipped inside.

He grinned at Padmé, stretched out on her own side of the bed, leaving his quite free. Lots of room for two twins to fit and still leave room for him on the edge. Watching Padmé with eyes full of love he lowered first Leia, then Luke onto the bed and tugged their little boots off, then pulled the covers up over them all.

He walked around the bed, shrugging his clock off and letting his utility belt follow.

"Padmé," he whispered, stroking his fingers across her skin.

She moved slightly into his caresses and it took a few seconds for her to stir.

"Anakin," she sighed happily, reaching up to hold his hand to her cheek.

"I didn't think you were coming," she continued to yawn.

"The council called me before them unexpectedly."

"Is everything okay?" she asked immediately, eyes opening and focusing on him.

He held his fingers to his lips in a 'shhhh' gesture as his eyes lit up.

"I brought you a gift," he simply told her.

He leaned down to kiss her softly, then murmured into her ear "look," and shifted his eyes to behind her back.

Confused, she raised herself to her elbow and looked behind her, gasping at the two children who slept soundly in their bed.

"Anakin!"

She raised a hand to her chest and watched them breathing deeply.

"Please tell me they allowed this and you didn't sneak them out," she grinned, though she really didn't care as she leaned over and kissed first Leia and then Luke's foreheads.

His heart continued to swell as she studied them affectionately.

"Obi-Wan apparently caught me with Lané and stumbled upon the little fact that they all have my midiclorian count. They've gotten it into their heads that it could be genetic."

He grinned at their children as she brushed at Leia's longer hair and Luke's unruly wisps.

"They've sanctioned our marriage Padmé," he whispered as he turned his attention to her.

"What?"

She whipped her head around to him and he nodded.

"That's wonderful!"

She threw herself into his arms and he held her tight, burying his face in her neck.

"I know."

He kissed her neck gently.

"I told them the poor senator was doomed, since I was the only one who would ever father a child with her, and no matter what we did our babies would have to be Jedi. So they've agreed to let the kids live at home."

Leaning up to her ear he pulled her tightly to him and whispered "Lané's asleep in her room."

He could feel it. Her happiness. It filled her heart, her mind and her body and it couldn't help but move to permeate his.

"I have to take them back with me in the mornings but they're home Padmé. They're ours."

"I'm dreaming," she grinned to him, kissing his cheeks. "Pinch me."

He moved to kiss her with all the soft passion she brought bubbling forth in him. She laid back down to her pillow, pulling him with her. Her fingers caught up in the soft curls that caressed his neck and she shared his kisses with delight.

Eventually Anakin tucked himself into the other side of the bed and fell asleep smiling at Padmé over Luke and Leia's sleeping forms.


End file.
